Grimes vs Grimes
by leeeel
Summary: (AU) Mr. And Mrs. Richard Grimes feel as though they've come to the end of the line, so, they're getting a divorce…..or are they? (One-Shot)


**A/N: So this is another attempt at a 'One-Shot' which I was determined to get done. I wrote it kind of in a hurry because I was so excited about it. Might be a bit messy but anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

"Alright everyone let's get started shall we?" requests Attorney-at-Law Ms. Andrea Harrison, as she takes a seat to begin her meeting. "Seeing as how we're all able to come together at last, after…" clearing her throat she glances shrewdly at the respondent Rick Grimes, ".…after experiencing several….delays."

"Don't even start Andrea," remarks Glenn Rhee, Rick's lawyer, who's sitting just opposite her, "As if your client, Mrs. Grimes, didn't have a part in that."

"Excuse me? Try again Rhee," dismissesMichonne, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous accusation. Situated on the right side of Andrea, she now crosses her legs nonchalantly, whilst taking out her cell phone to fiddle with it. Could this please just be over? She was desperate to be free from it all.

Before anything further is said, Andrea interjects, "Okay whatever. Can we simply get on with it?" She opens the file that's placed on the modern styled, hardwood desk that aptly matches her white and silver chic conference room.

"With regards to document number KC 312-610, we're here to finalize the petition for Dissolution of Marriage, with two minor children involved. Petitioner Mrs. Michonne Viola Grimes, being sworn, certifies that the following statements are true…"

' _So here we are huh. I guess we're really going through with this.'_ Rick thinks to himself, zoning out from listening to Ms. Harrison read through the dreadful papers before her. After eight years of marriage, he was about to become a divorcee again…For the second time around.

Un-befreakin-lievable.

Naw, this ain't real. It can't be, can it? But why?... How? He's asked himself these questions a million times over, ever since that night when she decisively walked out of his door, taking with her their two children.

No, Michonne, she was supposed to be the one. Friends first, they'd known each other for over 15 years. What better foundation could they have than that? She was always someone he'd respected and admired.

When his first wife, Lori, one day suddenly, came to the disturbing realization that being a mother, and a wife left her dissatisfied, she wanted a different life. Michonne was the one who, out of all the people he knew, went out of her way to be there for him, to reassure him that things would turn out alright. And, for awhile, it did.

It was just so easy, the way things happened between them. And it felt so right when they naturally fell in-love.

But now, here he was…again, a failure, unable to prevent his marriage from falling apart. What a crushing blow to his ego.

"Reason for the Dissolution…a: Marriage is 'irretrievably broken'"

Andrea's words just then, snaps him out of wallowing in his depressing thoughts.

 _'Irretrievably broken?'_ What the bloody hell does that even mean? Really? That their relationship is beyond repair? Well…maybe at times it felt that way, if he's truly honest with himself. But right now? In this moment? Rick simply isn't so sure. Conflicting emotions weighing heavily on him, he slouches down a bit in to the grey leather seat.

Right now, Rick wouldn't dare glance away from his wife. Not today. Michonne, however, could barely lift her gaze to connect with his. She's probably disgusted with him.

Observing how she is dressed in a simple cream colored cap sleeved blouse, and a pair of fitted jeans with flat boots, she looks so casual for such a life altering moment. Why? It's as though she doesn't even care….as though, this is just another errand on her god-damn 'Things-to-do' list. What's next huh? A run to the salon…have a laugh with Maggie at his expense? Is she trying to piss him off? Because it's working.

Rick grunted to himself allowing his emotions to boil over within his being.

"So if both parties agree with the terms included for parenting and financial support…" states Glenn, "….then all that's needed are your signatures to finalize this request." He then slides across a pen to his client.

Sitting straight up now, Rick pays his attorney no mind, instead he narrows his eyes at the woman just across from him, "I umm…" he starts, "I think I'd like to have a moment first with my wife….If that's okay-"

"No!" Michonne instantly retorts, "That's not necessary."

However, for Rick, it is. So immediately he slams his hand down on to the desk, "Michonne!" he hollers, making everyone jump. "One moment…are ya gonna give me that?" Who does she think she is to dismiss him like this? He isn't about to let her get away with such callousness.

Clenching her jaw, Michonne glares at her soon to be Ex. "Fine," she concedes, "Andrea, how about a break for lunch, would you mind getting me a salad?"

"A salad?" she scoffs, "Fine Michonne. Come on Glenn let's give these two 'a moment'….fifteen minutes Grimes," Andrea warns, "We'll be down in the deli. Just behave, both of you."

As their representatives exit the room, Rick raises out of his seat, and walks over to Michonne's side of the table, whilst taking off his Navy blue suit jacket.

"Stop, keep away from me," she says through gritted teeth, her eyes trailing every movement he makes. The last time they were alone together, things got….out of hand. They'd ended up half-way dressed and in a full-fledged screaming match.

Ignoring her icy stare, Rick takes a seat in Andrea's now vacant chair rolling it closer to Michonne. Changing his tone he speaks softly now, "Listen alright, I just want us to clear a few thangs first…just between us."

"Like what Rick? We've been through everything."

"Not everything…" leaning forward he gently takes her hand within his, "Why are we doing this?"

"Why?" this man can't be serious, "Because, Rick, you said it yourself….We can't keep going back and forth like this," withdrawing her hand she's amazed by his unpredictable demeanor. "We fight all the time, or have you forgotten? And when we 'make-up', we really don't. It's like a bad drug. We crash and we burn…and we go back for more." Taking in a deep breath, she shakes her head at him, "But I don't want to fight anymore. No, more, please. Let's just end this Rick." Honestly, she doesn't even remember how they'd changed so much.

"And the kids," she continues, "They're being affected by everything too. And you know that's the worst part."

"I know, I know. I know all that…"

"Of course you do, because we've been over this…again, and again."

Covering his face for a brief moment he then inhales deeply, "Yeah but….it still ain't easy Michonne."

"I never said it was."

"And I never claimed you did-"

"Well it sounded like you just did to me."

"Cause you don't know how to listen to me…" And there they go yet again. They used to be so perfect together, always in sync with each other. Rick never would've imagined that they would come so far to this. _'Irretrievably broken'_

"…All I'm trying to say is, don't you see anythang you want anymore?" he asks daringly.

"Do you?"

In those deep brown eyes Rick sees his world. That is the absolute truth. But he's lacking the courage to say so, especially as she's more than determined to let him go.

He watches as she silently pushes back her chair, getting up to put some distance between them.

"I'm not happy Rick. And neither are you," the reality is, that even now as she's moved out, she's still incredibly miserable.

"Well it sure doesn't seem so, now that you're with _him_ ," Rick shoots back.

"And what about _her_?"

"That was one time Michonne. I'm not exactly parading her around at any god damned office party like a shiny new toy now am I?"

"Would you lower your voice? And that's my business…"

Following suit, Rick stands as well and decisively approaches her, "Is he better than me?"

"What?" taken aback by his forwardness, this confrontation was taking a turn, "No. Just….different," she whispers, shifting her glance to her feet, Rick's judgmental glare causing her to hold her breath.

Noticing her sudden discomfort, he lowers his head and clutches the back of his neck, "I'm sorry…I'm being an ass, I shouldn't have..."

"Yeah well…I, I…" releasing a heavy breath her mind sorts through the right thing to say, "I think we just have to do better, to be better….specifically for our sons," she reasoned, "And somehow, we just can't do that together anymore."

His eyes squeezed shut and Rick nods his head in understanding, agreeing with everything she's been saying. "You're right, you're right. I'm truly sorry for all of this. At least when things were great, they were great."

"They were," she agrees, "And we're both at fault now that they aren't. I don't blame you for everything." It was important to her for him to know that, so he won't carry the guilt on his own.

Regarding each other for a few moments longer, they were quietly taking stock of their approaching new situation, knowing for themselves that somewhere along the line, they'd stopped communicating truthfully as they should have been doing all the while.

"Just so you know," Rick began, "I have always loved you… and I have always wanted you." If he is going to leave her with anything, she had to know that.

"Then why do you treat me this way?" unexpectedly, her voice trembles with a burst of emotion, and she swiftly blinks her tears away, trying to compose herself. But now Rick's arms are enclosing around her, drawing her in flush against his chest, before she could even protest.

"I'm a sorry son-of-a-bitch that's why," he whispers earnestly in her ear.

Burying her face in his crisp white shirt she now breathes him in so deep, relishing his familiar aroma of security, the welcoming scent of true love. Raising her head she stares at him, her hands absentmindedly smoothening the wrinkles she's made, "I wish that I tried harder. I think I got too comfortable, and I know I took you for granted."

His hands slides down and rest lightly on her hips, "Yeah I wish I tried harder too."

But that's all that they were in this moment, mere wishes from them both, their lives already torn apart.

"It's too late now though," nodding her head, Michonne was convincing herself.

"Is it?" he asks.

"It is," she replies, gracing him with a sad smile. Then, tilting her neck, Michonne gives him a tender kiss keeping it brief, just a simple goodbye.

"Look at where we are," he breathes, "We've gone through the worst of it. Tell me why is this part so hard?"

"I don't know Rick, but I want you to be happy," devastated by the reality that she no longer could do that for him, Michonne's expression crumbles, warm tears now freely flowing down her face. "Let's be strong. Let's move on….Move forward."

Rick passes his palms over her wet cheeks, his own heart breaking, "Moving forward? Is that what we're doing? By breaking up?"

"Well we can't seem to figure things out now can we?" freeing herself from his embrace, she turns away avoiding his questioning stare. Sniffling, her trembling hand raises to dry her face.

What's the point of all of this? They'd already made their decision.

Extending her arm she clutches a chair for support, mustering any grain of strength she hoped she had left within.

"Michonne..."

"Give me a second," closing her watery eyes, she inhales slowly…. _1,2,3,4_ …..and exhales calmly…. _5,6,7,8_. "Okay," tugging on her blouse she was ready, "Let's finish this," resolved to get through the procedure, she turns to bravely to face him again.

But Rick isn't. He's not ready, not yet.

As a matter of fact, he's grabbing onto his wife once more, pulling in his soul mate, his world, close to him. "Michonne please just wait…" his painful conflict is shooting to the surface of his eyes.

This is why it was so hard, his mind has changed. He wants this woman and their children to return to his home with him, he wants them to figure things out. If he couldn't find happiness with her…then he simply couldn't….not with anyone else. "I've been living my days shrouded in disappointment," his confession brings him a measure of relief.

Raising her hand, Michonne's thumb wipe's her husband's dejected face, "So have I."

"You have?"

She nods in response.

His willpower strengthens….This is not happening. Not today.

Fixing his gaze on her, his hands run down and grip her lower back firmly, "I will always love you," he declares once again, his voice low, persistent, and his eyes, resolute.

Michonne's breath quickens because she knows where this is going. She's trapped in the moment by his profound candor, locked in once more by his melting stare, and then captured in an instant by his heated kiss.

Rick's wicked tongue is consuming her again, and the world in of itself seems to have fallen away. Her body is so needy she's shaking for him. Her fingers curve to dig in at the nape of his neck.

Knowing that they need to stop, Michonne, instead, moans faintly into his mouth, letting him shove her back up against the table….letting him press in harder on her….letting him suck the life out of her….she knows, she knows, that they need to st-

"Dude!"

 _Shit!_

"Are you serious right now? Stop being such a dumb ass!" scolds his lawyer and good friend.

Quickly they release each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Mich really?" chimed in Andrea, glowering at the pair. Only slightly surprised, Michonne and Rick are tethered to each other, and on numerous occasions she's said as much to her client. But these two had no clue about what 'Moving forward' meant.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Michonne apologizes straightening herself.

"Yeah well we'll discuss this later. But right now…" Andrea walks over to pack up the files still on the desk, "…we all have to go."

Squinting his eyes Rick tilts his head, "Wait what? Why?"

"Something's happening," taking out a control from a drawer she turns on the T.V. "Look."

Immediately there comes across a perturbed news reporter who's detailing an update about the increasing numbers of persons who are extremely sick. Running severe high fevers, and displaying erratic behaviors to say the least. An honest to god state-wide quarantine is now underway. It's an outbreak of some kind. Images of bodies, hospitals being evacuated and even military presence, flash across the screen.

"I heard about this, but I thought the disease was under control by now," says Michonne, "I mean what about the CDC?"

Glenn shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, they say they're working on it."

"Is this even real?" Andrea questions dubiously.

"Well we shouldn't just stand here wondering about it," Glenn replies, "We should all do as instructed. I gotta get a hold of Maggie and the kids."

Michonne's eyes widen, "Rick…Carl, Andre…"

"Yeah let's go," In one fluid movement, not even giving it a second thought, Rick Grimes, Sheriff's deputy, with one hand grabs a hold of his jacket, and with the other, grabs a hold of his wife. Without glancing back, they both bolt straight out of the door.

"Hey wait, the papers," Glenn calls out to them, but it's already too late.

"Just forget it," Andrea states, knowing fully well that the document, numbered KC312-610, in the case of Grimes vs. Grimes, had automatically become null, and void, and invalid, in that instant.

0000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

 **The End.**


End file.
